This invention relates to a drive switching apparatus using optical disk playback information, and more particularly, to a drive switching apparatus using optical disk playback information which is capable of driving and controlling external devices on the basis of said optical disk playback information.
To permit unstaffed explanation when explaining merchandise or exhibits at an exhibition, museum, etc., magnetic tape players, etc., are conventionally provided for each article of merchandise or exhibit wherein the explanation previously recorded on an endless magnetic tape is output in audio form from speakers.
One method of explaining merchandise or exhibits in a predetermined order is to provide spotlights and magnetic tape players for respective articles of merchandise or exhibits and to control these spotlights and magnetic tape players with timers. Another method is to record explanations for respective articles of merchandise or exhibits sequentially on a single magnetic tape and at the same time to record a predetermined audio signal following the explanation for each article of merchandise or exhibit, said signal being detected to switch the spotlights.
When explanations are played back using a magnetic tape player as described above, it is not possible to instantaneously access the start position of an explanation. When spotlights and magnetic tape players for respective article of merchandise or exhibits are controlled by means of timers, it is extremely difficult to synchronize the lights with the explanations recorded on the magnetic tapes, resulting in presentation problems such as annoyance to visitors because the start position of an explanation does not coincide with the light.